Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-67.80.165.81-20150908025755/@comment-139.194.35.217-20150920021744
well, about that, there's a lot argument. about that "ace" position, Aomine is strong that's right, but when your teammate is a bunch of so-called "monsters", that was a different story. all of them have different skills, different style, different situation, but on a same standing. first of, aomine is the first one to "bloom", so I think maybe that was then they got their "kisedai" tittle really absolute (well, they're 3rd years, regulars, and the always onstage players with unique skills). all of them have a very impressive style, but aomine is the most flashy one (a lot of great movement, fast pace, and formless style to boot, gotta say basket fans gonna be awed by this, heck I experienced it as former basket member in middle school). that, and when you compared aomine's and akashi's skill, like some other players said (imayoshi, takao, and kasamatsu especially), akashi's style is rather being seen as assistance (because this is how generally PG viewed as, since their job is to observed and the team's "brain"). when as bokushi, is quite flashier than oreshi, but not that different. even kagami's style's way more than flashier compared with bokushi. so yes, ace is tittled for the strongest player, but in teiko case that was a bit special, I think. for akashi can beat aomine or not, yes he can but vice versa. actually I can't compared them. both are basket geniuses, in different way (again). aomine have a lot knowledge about basket, and he's gifted with fast reflexes. on the other hand akashi have emperor eye and really a teen "genius", he even can apply shogi in basket strategy, while aomine is more about sense. if compared based on their offense-defense position, maybe aomine will gotta little problem. you can see when akashi stopped kagami's meteor jump with only 1 step, and there's still more layers of trap. of course aomine have a higher percentage of success to pass akashi than kagami have, but still some will go failed. akashi can ankle break aomine and then make a 3 point shoot soon after. akashi is fast, though not as fast as aomine, but the time he stopped aomine's movement is enough time to shoot (I dunno if this is official or not, but in psp game version, akashi's shoot percentage is high, maybe second only after midorima). usually he move without a much of rush, so I dunno how fast he is. same go with murasakibara, he just sometimes show his fast movement. and there's a joke from kurobasuke ova with riko's saying "even monkey can play basket, but idiot can't win!" (lol) so yeah, I think akashi's "genius" gonna be a great weapon to top basket geniuses. and he's a hard-working to boot, so you bet he's not only love basket, but take basket seriously even though basket start boring him (like how midorima still do his shoot practice even in shuutoku). not that surprising with how strict his father's educate him though. well, that was just my opinion. though I hope akashi can win against aomine, his opponent is way too strong to beat easily :3